I'll Play With You, Gaara
by Angle of Anime
Summary: Gaara is accepted by a girl after he kills Yashamaru. But he loses his only friend when she has to leave Suna. He comes to hate her when he doesn't see her for years, but what happens when they are brought together by the Chunnin Exams? Chapters lengthen.
1. Prologue

I'll Play With You, Gaara

_Angel of Anime_

**Prologue:**

_Everything began with a simple, yet not-so-simple, "I'll play with you, Gaara."_

Even as a small child Gaara was feared by everyone. Originally born as a weapon and savior to his village, his purpose was taken away when he was decided too dangerous. His father, the great Kazekage of the Sand, sent countless assassins to rob the boy of his detested life, but each one of them were fended off and murdered by the jinchuriki. Having a bijuu, a demon, contained inside of him wasn't something that he particularly liked. Sure, Gaara was never injured on the outside, but on the inside he was so close to death it was unbearable. However, the sand that kept his life sacred would not allow even him to harm himself. It always came to his aid and never failed. Except, it couldn't save him internally.

Children were told by and overheard their parents saying ridiculing things about the reddish-brown haired child. As a result, they too began hating him and stayed as far away from him as they could. Gaara never had a real friend, at least not one his age. Yashamaru was his dead mother's brother, and was asked by the Kazekage to personally watch over his son; not that he ever cared what happened to the "demon" or anything. Well, Yashamaru was the only person that treated his nephew with any kindness at all.

That is, until the night that he too assassinated the boy. He'd said that even though he really wanted to love Gaara, like his sister must have wanted, he couldn't help but feel hate for the boy like everyone else. He explained that he could've declined the job, but it was because he truly, deep down wanted him dead. All of this was said after the melancholy and irate child had attacked the only one that had ever showed him love. And then he said that he was disgusted by Gaara's existence more than most.

When Gaara was going into a heated frenzy after finding out what he did, he was approached by a girl his age. She stood at least ten feet from him, watching the sky blue eyed boy's sand flying all around him. Her short light brown ringlets were pulled back on each side with plain azure barrettes. Her eyes shined a fearless crimson, the same color as her short, long-sleeved dress; which had a four inch slit on both sides, revealing a pair of violet shorts underneath.

"I'll play with you, Gaara," she whispered, taking slow steps toward him as the violent sand and he calmed down.

* * *

a/n: This story is not complete. The next chapter will take place during the Chunin Exams, in the Forest of Death. Of course, the story revolves mostly around Gaara, but I guess Naruto and the gang may have their part. In order to make my OC work in the plot, she may have to be the savior of the group, so I'll have to modify things a bit.

Anyway, I really sort of like this. It's going to get really touchy, and Gaara will be hard to keep in character, but be assured, I'll try my best to make sure he stays insane and stuff until Naruto beats the sense into him. Um, well thanks, and tell me what you think if you would be so kind! Chapters will be longer than this, of course...

Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto


	2. Chapter 1

I'll Play With You, Gaara

_Angel of Anime_

**Chapter One:**

_All the troubles started on this particular day._

"Sand Coffin," muttered Gaara in his rather eerie tone. He was in the Forest of Death during the Chunnin Exams with Temari and Kankuro, his brother and sister, and had just literally crushed a squad of three with his sand because they looked at him wrong. Now twelve years old, the bijuu host had already killed many people, and by this time, he wasn't fazed by it one bit. In fact, his siblings, who were also on his team, had brought umbrellas for the blood that would rain down after Gaara used that very technique.

"Whoa, we better stay away from _that_guy," Kiba, from behind a bush some yards away from the frightening scene, whispered to his teammates Hinata and Shino. They silently agreed and snuck cautiously away before they were detected. And it was after they'd gone that another person, alone, appeared in front of Gaara. She had her light brown hair contained in an azure cloth, with a mauve string tied around it; and curly, loose strands framed her pale face. Her eyes shimmered crimson and kept any signs of fear hidden. About Gaara's height, she wore a plain fishnet shirt and a navy cloak with only the top button fastened, that reached just above her knees. Her pants were a soft grey and looked extremely warm and they went half-way down to her shins. A black weapons pouch was around her thigh, among a small wrap-around of gauze; sandals were cerulean.

"Gaara," the twelve-year-old whispered, sounding frail, though her stance was sturdy. Feet spread inches apart, her hands were fists and rested on her hips, thin brows furrowed slightly.

Narrowing blue eyes, he glared at her. Something seemed… familiar about this girl, but he couldn't name it. Her appearance didn't bring anyone or anything to mind; it was just the way she gazed at him that made him feel he couldn't kill her. His expression remained fixed on her, cold as ever, when Temari hesitantly queried, "Gaara…?"

"Go on… I'll handle this," he replied. The boy with purple make-up and blonde-haired girl with four spiky ponytails obeyed him without another word, not daring to question him. It wasn't until he was no longer able to sense the pair that Gaara continued: "Who are you?"

Taking one more step toward him, the young girl answered in a louder voice, "Kimi." She didn't have to say another word to make the memories of the only to befriend him flood into his mind. So many of them, and yet there was one that particularly stood out from the rest:

_The sun was setting and Kimi and Gaara were at the place where they'd first met. The nine-year-olds had been together playing all day long, and they were both pretty weary, but they still remained together until the very last moment they could each day. Kimi twiddled apprehensively with a piece of grass that she'd found from one of the various patches there were around the village. "Gaara…" she began, avoiding his dark-ringed eyes._

"_Hm?"_

"_I have to… go… for a while," she stated as if in thought._

_Gaara looked fully at her and she did the same. She wasn't afraid of him or anything, because she knew that he'd never hurt her no matter the circumstance, but his eyes always tore her up when she stared directly into them; though she'd come into his life, he was still lonely. The villagers of the Sand never quit looking down at him, and it pained him deeply, and what was his pain had become hers. "You're going?" he asked, afraid of her exact meaning. The boy didn't sound needy or anything; it was just a simple-sounding question when it came from his mouth._

_Kimi just nodded once, and after a moment's silence she smiled one of the smiles that never ceased to make him feel better. Until this time, that is; it made things worse. "I can't stay here right now, but… we'll see each other again, you know. If it's meant to be, then it'll happen. If not, then… then I'll make sure I change my fate and yours!" She laughed only to find Gaara hadn't moved._

"_When?" The jinchuriki always sounded serious, ominous. That was just the way he spoke._

_She looked down sadly, "T-tomorrow morning. I would've told you before, but I didn't want you to feel bad during the last times we had together. You'll be here to see me off, won't you?" Gaara didn't respond. By now he was facing the first star of the evening, his eyes closed. Kimi decided to leave him be and to go home for the night, but before she did, she added, "Please be here for me, Gaara."_

"You left," stated Gaara calmly.

She nodded. "You didn't say good bye."

_The next morning, early before anyone else awoke, Kimi waited at their meeting place for Gaara to give her his fare well. When one of them said 'tomorrow morning,' it always meant just before the first person would leave their home to begin their daily tasks. It was always best if they weren't seen together, or even apart. It was best because the people didn't like Gaara, and they clearly didn't like anyone that went willingly near him. Neither of the two seemed to really care, though it hurt Gaara deeply that Kimi was hated because of him and Kimi was hurt because Gaara was hated for something that wasn't his fault, his doing. She had no regard for herself, only for him. She only lived for Gaara, and that was why she was going. It was so she could live longer for him, even if it meant being separated for however long it took._

_He hadn't appeared, however. There was no misunderstanding, she knew, he'd simply chosen not to come. Kimi couldn't be delayed, as she was meeting someone and he was not the most patient person; he would leave her behind if she got to be too late. After waiting fifteen full minutes, all the time hoping Gaara would show, the child let out a dejected sigh and left the Sand village's gates. Taking one last look at her home, she started off into the sky that looked almost exactly as it had the previous evening, with a man who had dark hair and eyes and deep creases under them._

_**I'm sorry… Gaara**__, she thought ruefully, gripping her pack's straps tighter._

Gaara's glare didn't fade, and neither did Kimi's cheerless expression. "I didn't expect to meet you here," admitted the girl, "especially not with your siblings." She didn't mean anything offensive by it, because the last time she saw the two, they loathed and despised Gaara just as much as anyone else. Gaara didn't take it as an insult; he understood what she meant. "But even-so, I'm glad I was able to see you again. You're okay, right?"

"Why?" 'Why did you leave?' was his full question, but the host didn't bother saying the whole thing. He gave the impression the he didn't care what the answer was, or if she even answered at all, but in actuality he did. He wanted, _needed_, to know the answer why she'd left him. Why…?

Shaking her head slightly, Kimi smiled warmly, knowing the lengths of his inquiry. "I didn't want to tell you before… Gaara, I'm sick; really, _really_sick. I left so that I could get better, to see many skilled healers. If I didn't, I would be dead already." Her voice softened at the last part but her gentle smile remained on her lips and she took three more cautious steps closer to him. Somehow she'd sensed that there was something terribly wrong with Gaara, and after witnessing him kill three people without being phased by it at all, any suspicions she may have had were confirmed. _What's happened to you, Gaara? Why do I feel like I've got to be careful now, guarded? How can I make it better for you?_ She questioned herself.

The no-eye browed Sand nin turned away, his arms crossed. "I don't have time for this," was all he said before walking off.

"Gaara, wait!" shouted Kimi boldly, sprinting toward him and forgetting all the cautions she had just warned herself to take. "I---" Before she could complete her sentence, she was unconscious.

"I told you. I don't have time for this," he repeated, leaving the girl, her waist length hair spread around her.

* * *

a/n: I hope Gaara was in-character; I really did try my best! Um, well, other than that, I hope this was okay. Not too dull or tedious, I mean... Hmm, I do hope it isn't. Please tell me what you think, 'k? Thanks!

Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto


	3. Chapter 2

I'll Play With You, Gaara

_Angel of Anime_

**Chapter Two:**

_She didn't care who he was or what he was._

Kimi was awakened by her teammates repeating her name, with a slight headache where she'd been hit; though oddly enough there was no knot or bump. "Hey, you okay?"

She struggled to sit up, rubbing her eyes. Groggily the girl said, "Yeah… I'm fine, Haru." And then, more alert, Kimi stood up and exclaimed, "Gaara! Gaara, he---"

"Huh? Gaara?" inquired Keitaro. He had short black hair and grey-green eyes, wearing a short sleeved shirt with his left forearm bandaged. His shorts were khaki and his weapons pouch, which was a similar color to his pants, was attached to his waist. His sandals were the same shade as Kimi's. The girl shook her head, a sign that she didn't want to answer the question.

Haru said, "Well, we've got the other scroll we needed a while ago, so let's head to the tower." He stood a few inches taller than his other two teammates, Kimi being the shortest. His long-sleeved shirt was navy blue and his shorts were the same. His weapons pouch was brown and strung around his thigh. Gauze covered half of his left leg and his entire right. Holding a pair of black gloves in his hand, he extended his arm to hand them to the kunoichi. "Here, you forgot these." Kimi had taken them off to eat, she remembered, and was grateful that Haru had picked them up for her.

She smiled warmly at him. "Thank you. Let's get going now; I don't want us to be the last to the tower," she giggled faintly and began walking, leaving her comrades to wonder in bewilderment what had happened to her. The boys each shared a silent agreement not to ask unless it seemed she'd be willing to answer. That wouldn't happen though, because Kimi was almost always vague towards them. She had a way of telling them the truth without them being able to understand it. But, they weren't stupid or anything like that; just, always befuddled.

_I bet you'll already be at the tower, Gaara,_ thought Kimi as they were walking quietly. _I want to talk with you, so please, don't avoid me, okay?_ Obviously the one-tailed host couldn't hear her, but she didn't mind. The brunette didn't care about Gaara being a jinchuriki, so why would she care if he couldn't hear her thoughts? Actually, she preferred it that way, because sometimes what was on her mind wasn't something he'd be delighted to hear.

More than an hour later, after going through numerous shinobi that had been trying to get a scroll while they had the chance, the squad of three reached their destination. It cost them a few scratches and a bruise here and there, but they were fine overall. Kimi was beat up the most, though, having a sprained wrist from trying to flip over one of the attackers and a bleeding head because someone had hit it with a large, sharp rock. There was also a painful looking gash on her leg that she'd need stitches for, probably seventeen. Haru, an inexperienced Medical Nin, insisted on healing her at least a little, but she adamantly refused his offer; even though she had to use Keitaro as a crouch.

After the Third Hokage of the Leaf village gave his speech about the Chunnin Exams and what-not, and all the contestants were lead up the stairs onto a platform, everyone watched the first match. There were so many people that came out of the Forest of Death, so they had to break it down by holding Preliminary matches. Kimi didn't pay any attention to any of them, only gazed at Gaara, further confusing her teammates. When Gaara's match finally arrived, before hers and past her Haru's and Keitaro's, she watched intently as he went up against a Leaf ninja.

It was horrifying to see her closest friend treat someone so badly; he didn't have to go all-out, but his eyes were so cold. Just looking at them, into them, while he crushed the boy's leg and arm sent chills up and down her spine. She had goose bumps that she couldn't rid herself of. After his match was hers, and she was put up against Kai Murasaki. Before she sauntered down the steps, still chilled by Gaara's performance, she Kimi remembered Keitaro's and Haru's words before they were both taken away to be treated, both losing their matches. _'With your wounds as bad as they are, you can't fight, Kimi_,' were their words of caution. Her response to the two was the same, '_we were given the opportunity to quit before these matches had begun; I didn't quit then, and I won't now._' Now that she knew Gaara was still in, she wanted desperately to stay close to him, even if he wanted nothing at all to do with her. She still loved him.

On the floor now, Kai, her opponent, looked her over and smirked. "You expect to beat me with injuries like that?" he asked smugly.

"I don't expect anything," she stated the simply-put reply. Those that were watching either laughed or wondered who the heck she was, and how could she win when she was still bleeding. Bandages had been wrapped around her leg wound, the most serious of all other injuries, but she'd taken it off before her match when it had been bled through. Kimi would have to finish the match promptly, before loss of blood drained her of her consciousness. Kai wasn't going to go easy on her, however, which made it a little difficult when she was at her weakest.

"Begin," coughed the proctor. In one swift move, Kimi didn't waste time. Blood was flying from her leg and her hair was everywhere, since she'd lost her hair-tie, as she ran at her opponent, but that was the last thing on her mind. _Gaara, watch me and see that I'm not just a waste of your time… I'm no pest!_ She screamed in her mind. Dodging one move, she swung at the orange headed fifteen-year old. She aimed for his face, which he tilted slightly to the left and laugh like it was some horrifically amusing joke, like _she_ was the joke.

His fisted hand flew into her stomach with immense strength and she sputtered out blood from her mouth. One of her ribs was out now, but she was stronger than that. The training she'd gone through in return for the medical help taught her that pain didn't really exist, that it was something people made up in order to separate each other; to separate those that were weak and those that were strong.

Dropping to the ground, she spun into a roundhouse kick that the boy couldn't jump over. As she thought, she legs were feeble; that was why he didn't run or move far from his spot. He didn't want to give it away with his movements. She smiled gingerly at her discovery, and with Kai being on the ground, she stomped on his stomach once before he could force himself up. He wasn't going to give up quickly, either. Too bad…for him.

Gaara twitched at the fight and his siblings' and sensei's thoughts were worried as before; his bloodlust still wasn't satisfied after his last match. And, there were also Temari's mental thoughts, which she was sure Kankuro must've been querying to himself, too: _Isn't that the girl from before? But…Gaara didn't kill her?_ She exchanged glances with her younger brother with purple make-up, asking him with her green eyes, but he didn't have an answer, his dark eyes the same. Their sensei, Baki, hadn't seen the girl in the forest, so he didn't know about it.

On his feet now, Kai smirked again and punched Kimi in the nose, which caused that part of her to spring out thick red liquid as well. She cried out in pain, but didn't lose any focus. Her vision was beginning to blur now; she must have lost over six percent of her blood by this time, but she tried her best to keep herself from dropping onto the ground. Kimi's head was banging hard, and she was seeing five Kai's instead of only one. _I've got to finish this quickly, __**now!**_

Pushing her hands to the Kai in the middle, the kunoichi found him solid and thrust a series of punches and kicks at him so quickly that he could neither dodge nor deflect them. He had no way of defending himself, and finally, with a final burst of her energy, Kimi defeated him. The proctor named her winner of the match, then. Kimi breathed hard, inhaling and exhaling as if it took a lot of work. Looking at her opponent on the ground, cursing himself for losing against a _girl_, she smiled wearily; her eyes slowly dropped until they were finally closed, and she fell onto the floor before the Medic Nins even came out. _Do you still think…I'm a waste of your time… huh, Gaara?_ She mentally asked before her mind shut itself down.

* * *

A/n: Chapter two, complete. I hope it's not too boring or too jumbled up. I tried a fight-sort-of scene, but who knows if it's good? Well, please review, 'k? Much appreciated, thanks!


End file.
